


Nella Foresta dei Sagittari

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sagittarius - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Tese l’arco, potando la corda fino alla guancia. Il braccio era in tensione ed il suo sguardo fisso verso l’obiettivo. Regolarizzò il respiro con il vento e, quando sentì la leggera brezza della Foresta dei Sagittari placarsi, scoccò il suo dardo.Colpì il bersaglio sfiorando le altre frecce di quella lunga sessione di allenamento.





	Nella Foresta dei Sagittari

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 800  
>  **Prompt:** Sagittario  
>  **Note:** Vi presento i miei bambini. E ringrazio il COWT per avermi dato lo spunto per scrivere finalmente su delle creature mitologiche LOL

Tese l’arco, potando la corda fino alla guancia. Il braccio era in tensione ed il suo sguardo fisso verso l’obiettivo. Regolarizzò il respiro con il vento e, quando sentì la leggera brezza della Foresta dei Sagittari placarsi, scoccò il suo dardo.

Colpì il bersaglio sfiorando le altre frecce di quella lunga sessione di allenamento.

Vlassis accennò un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto, sapeva di essere bravo e quelli erano i risultati del suo impegno quotidiano. Tuttavia sapeva anche che per entrare nella Guardia Reale, il gruppo di elite incaricato di proteggere il Principe Ilias, doveva essere il migliore tra tutti i centauri. La  _ bravura _ non bastava, doveva essere _ il migliore. _

Sospirò e portò la mano alla faretra, scoprendola vuota. Abbassò lo sguardo come per assicurarsi di non essersi sbagliato, e nel confermare il suo primo pensiero, si apprestò a raggiungere il bersaglio per raccattare le frecce che aveva utilizzato fino a quel momento.

Trottò, scostandosi dal viso alcuni ciuffi scuri che erano sfuggiti dalla treccia che raccoglieva i suoi capelli neri come la pece, e con pazienza iniziò a sfilare le frecce dal tronco di legno che aveva utilizzato come bersaglio.

Fu solo in quel momento che sentì dei nuovi passi nel silenzio della Foresta ed irrigidendosi, tenne in mano sia l’arco che la freccia, pronto a difendersi - era raro incontrare altre creature oltre i centauri in quel luogo, ma non era neanche un’ipotesi da scartare.

I suoi nervi, tesi come la corda del suo arco, si sciolsero nel riconoscere la familiare figura del Principe Ilias.

«Altezza», lo accolse, riponendo le armi, senza mostrare neanche un pizzico di stupore per la comparsa di quell’altro centauro.

Il Principe gli rivolse un sorriso, gentile e luminoso, tipico della sua personalità gioviale ed energica - l’esatto contrario di quella di Vlassis, ben più ponderata e seria.

«Vlassis, sapevo di trovarti qui», commentò raggiungendolo con un rapido galoppo, «e quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Ilias?»

Il manto bianco del Principe sembrò quasi brillare nell’attraversare i piccoli coni di luce che attraversavano le alte e fitte fronde degli alberi, e come sempre Vlassis si soffermò ad osservare quando i loro due corpi fossero diversi. Erano come il giorno e la notte, infatti la sua carnagione scura entrava in netto contrasto con quella di Ilias, ben più chiara.

«Ti stai allenando?», domandò il Principe con gentilezza, non appena lo raggiunse.

Vlassis assentì.

«Durante la prossima luna piena si terranno le prove per entrare nella Guardia Reale», spiegò, anche se sapeva benissimo che l’altro era a conoscenza di quel dettaglio.

«Sono certo che verrai scelto», commentò il Principe, «anche se ti saresti potuto risparmiare un sacco di fatica nel permettermi di parlare a mio padre...»

«E guadagnarmi il posto imbrogliando? No, grazie. Preferisco questa strada», tagliò corto Vlassis, bloccandosi quando sentì le dita chiare di Ilias sulla sua guancia in una carezza. Era un gesto delicato ed intimo, al quale entrambi erano abituati da ormai anni.

«Lo so. Ed è anche per questo che ti amo», dichiarò, causando nell’altro un improvviso rossore.

«Altezza...», bofonchiò imbarazzato, strappando al Principe uno sbuffo.

«Ilias», lo corresse, proseguendo poi con un lamentoso: «e non potresti rispondere  _ “ti amo anche io” _ e basta? Non è difficile».

«Lo farò quando supererò le prove ed entrerò nella Guardia Reale».

«Sei testardo», sospirò Ilias, «ma anche questo fa parte del tuo fascino».

Vlassis piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. Non era mai stata semplice la sua relazione clandestina con il Principe, ma in un certo qual modo erano sempre riusciti a far funzionare quel rapporto fatto di incontri segreti. 

Si erano conosciuti proprio lì, in quella stessa foresta, e da quell’incontro fortuito erano ormai passate sei primavere durante le quali erano prima diventati amici e infine amanti. E proprio per quell’amore che Vlassis provava incondizionato per il Principe che aveva deciso di diventare un membro della Guardia Reale, uno dei rispettati e forti  _ Sagittari  _ che sa sempre proteggevano la Casata Reale.

Voleva dimostrare a tutti di essere degno di Ilias, anche se quest’ultimo continuava a sostenere di non dover dimostrare niente a nessuno. Ma Vlassis era fatto così, e come lo aveva definito il Principe:  _ era testardo. _

Quello, tuttavia, non gli impedì di prendere la mano chiara di Ilias e stringerla nella sua, più scura.

«Per me è importante», mormorò piano, chiudendo gli occhi quando il Principe appoggiò la fronte contro la sua.

«Se lo è per te, lo è anche per me», commentò Ilias, «sono certo che dalla prossima luna piena non dovremo più nasconderci e potremo finalmente camminare fianco a fianco per la Cittadella».

Vlassis sorrise, accettando poi il leggero bacio sulle labbra che il suo compagno decise di donargli. Gli accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli, lasciando libera la sua mente di vagare verso quel sogno che presto sarebbe diventato realtà.


End file.
